


Ecofinisher's own imagination of the MLB Covid19 special

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Everything neutral, Inspired by a Video, No Plot/Plotless, No Relationship, No Romance, Superheroes, The whole shot is actually a video, They all have short parts, many characters appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: To sensitize the citizens about the pandemic that is occurring currently, a video clip got developed by students from the Françoise Dupont and a few special guests.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Félix Graham de Vanily, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 12





	Ecofinisher's own imagination of the MLB Covid19 special

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Covid19 special of Miraculous and…..are you kidding me? There‘s a pandemic going over the world and you seriously make visibly shipping content ABOUT A SERIOUS REAL LIFE ISSUE? Excuse me, I get it, that their the main show characters, but why the heck making fanservice by making minor lovesquare content on it? (Also is Chat really that worried, that he couldn‘t kiss Ladybug? Serious I love you Chat, but Ladybug isn‘t more important than X other lives. They could still have them do their thing to explain what to do during this case, but how necessary is it to contain shipping in a video? There‘s gonna be enough of it anyway in the future seasons. I‘m not saying the video is the worst Covid19 video in the world, but I feel like major of people that watched it were more focused on their moments together (In a restroom, which actually is a split gender restroom. Yes people talked about unisex restrooms, but I don‘t think the school has it, eventually, there is one for teachers which is in the most cases unisex. Sorry, but many of us saw, that the restrooms at the school are split for genders, remember that one episode Marinette accidentally got into the men restroom? So the only unisex restroom to eventually exist is the ones for the teachers) Okay sorry for this long author‘s note, this is just how I see it. If you see it differently, it‘s okay. I‘m just fed up, cause there‘s lately been a lot of fanservice in this show and fanservice are really…..well….just to excite a good chunk of the fandom and the rest remains neutral or against it. Some are okay, some are good and some are bad.
> 
> Anyway I stop this rant for now and here is how I think the video could have been done. All neutral and friendly. (Funnily inspired by an airline safety video)

_„F15 will split up in Toulouse. Please verify at the cabin your destination“ A voice recording of the train station said and at the 18th railway a dark-skinned boy named Max entered into a train and encountered his mother waiting for another train conductor to leave._

_„Stay safe Claudine“ The man mentioned looking at the mother, which had her face covered with a mask just like the other man._

_„Hey Maxy, why aren‘t you wearing a mask?“ The woman asked._

_„There were no masks at the pharmacy“ Max mentioned, then the woman entered into the cabin, afterward she walked out with a box filled with disposable operation masks and Max took one out. „Thanks“_

_„They are easy to put one, you just put it over your face with the wire over your nose and you kink it to be fixed to your nose and the bands you just put them over the ears,“ Mrs. Kanté explained watching her son place the laces behind his ears and adjusted the rest of the mask to cover his mouth and nose._

_„Thank you mother“_

_„Markov, what do you think about it?“ Max asked and from his backpack his Roboter flew out and a question mark appeared on his display, where his eye is displayed most of the timed and his dot eyes appeared again forming two upside down bracks seeming amused by seeing him._

_„Now you can protect yourself and the other‘s from the virus“ Markov answered earning a smile from Max, which then walked down at the cabin of the train to encounter in every second row a passenger sitting, some of them wore a mask while the rest didn‘t._

_„How should the others be protected, if they don‘t wear a mask?“ Max asked looking at his robot._

_„Well we‘re asked to stay at least two meters away from each other anywhere on the streets and public transportations, right?“ Markov asked earning a nod from the Frenchman. „This is another way to protect them and ourselves from infection. As long as we keep enough distance between each other, we‘re good and if it‘s impossible, we should wear a mask, mostly in spaces, where we are stuck with more humans like the train. Many of them can‘t work like some others in home office and have to travel back and forth to get to work. Medics, agents, nursing stuff, train and bus conductors and many other people, that work in a 24-hour place to let the economic cycle to work,“_

_„Yeah there are really more, than you think Markov. Retirement homes, clinics, gas stations, grocery stores, pharmacies and much more“_

_„Precisely“ Markov agreed and the two arrived on a free four-seat in the cabin and Max sat down on the chair, placing his hands over his legs. „And if possible avoid holding anywhere on the train your hands, cause there could be bacterias and in case you touch a random area with your hands make sure you wash your hands or use hand sanitizer to get rid of the bacterias,“_

_„Right, but now during this pandemic, the trains and buses get sanitizer more often over the day to kill the germs“_

_„Indeed, but we better be more careful than a little less“ Markov stated earning a nod from his owner._

* * *

  
  


_At a fitness center Kim Chien Le walked into a room with three rows with unused Treadmills, only encountered two persons, one man far away on the end of the third row and at the first row a redheaded teenager used the fifth one and Kim smiled as he recognized it was his friend Ondine from swimming lessons._

_„Hey Ondine!“ Kim shouted walking behind the first row and stopped behind a Treadmill next to Ondine‘s. „May I run next to you?“_

_„I would love to, but you know since the pandemic began we should keep our distances between each other“ Ondine mentioned, then Kim took his smartphone out from his jogger pants from Gabriel unlocking it and pressing on the display the measurement app and held it on the Treadmill of Ondine‘s and the one, he wanted to use._

_„There are 1,78 cm away from mine“ Kim pointed out. „That‘s almost 2 meters“_

_„You know in case I or you had the virus we could transmit it through the sweat too and you know if we would be close to each other like this it could be possible, that we could get each other‘s sweat drops without noticing and then we could have the virus and infect other people in our house without knowing it“_

_„I didn‘t know we could get infected by sweat too“ Kim mentioned and took the third Treadmill to have enough distance between the two. „Thanks, Ondine“ Kim answered earning a smile from the girl and he got up on the device and adjusted it to make his run. „We are allowed to use the showers, right?“ Kim asked making Ondine shrug her shoulders, soon from the other side of the center appeared Kim‘s classmate Alix and she walked out at the first row, where Kim and Ondine were._

_„Hey great to see you two here!“ Alix announced wanting to join the Treadmill next to Ondine‘s then she waved with her point finger denying her place. „What‘s wrong?“_

_„Ondine said the best is to stay one or two treadmills away from other persons, because of….“_

_„Social distancing? Okay you two are right“ Alix agreed moving away from Ondine and get up on a Treadmill, then Kim chuckled and earned a confused look from the girl. „What‘s wrong, Kim-chi?“_

_„I never saw you running on one of those“_

_„Want to challenge me?“ Alix asked with a smirk, then she looked at Ondine, which nodded at the suggestion._

_„I‘d love to“ Ondine answered, then she stopped along with Kim and discussed from where they stood, what the idea was._

  
  


* * *

  
  


_At the house of the Césaire‘s Nino had finished putting the plates on their table and Alya and her older sister Nora Césaire had opened one of the tree pizza cartons to check the content of it._

_„You really ordered Pizza with Broccoli and Ananas?“ Alya asked her sister._

_„It tastes better, than you think“ Nora admitted earning a nod from the younger sister, then Alya opened the next box and wide her eyes in surprise._

_„Is that kebab meat?…...With cocktail sauce?“ Alya asked at seeing that strange combination on the pizza._

_„That‘s mine and Chris“ Nino mentioned, then from the bathroom his younger brother ran out heading to the table._

_„I love Pizza Kebab!“ Chris shouted and Nino grabbed him by the collar of his shirt while the boy kept moving his legs in the air as the older brother held him._

_„Have you washed your hands after using the toilet?“ Nino asked earning a nod from the boy. „Are you sure? Give me your hands“ Nino ordered, then Chris sighed._

_„No, I haven‘t“_

_Alya smiled and watched Nino walk with his brother back to the toilet and opened for the boy the water tap._

_„Put your hands under the water and make them wet“ Nino instructed, the moved the soap dispenser close to the boy and the boy pressed to his hands the soap and rubbed his hands together. „Put your hand over the back of the other hand and rib the soap over it“ Nino ordered watching the boy do it, then Nino nodded and said the next step. „Important to wash all your fingers one by one and your wrist“ Nino mentioned watching the boy pass his hand on each finger of his left hand, afterward he did the same with the right hand. „And the fingernails are also important, use your fingernails to pass under the under fingernails“_

_„Okay“ Chris answered copying his older brother, afterward he placed his hands under the water to rinse them, afterward Nora entered into the bathroom carrying a roll of household paper and held it out to the two Lahiffes._

_„If possible, you should use disposable paper like this one or paper tissues, so afterward you can throw it away“ Nora said watching Chris remove one paper off the roll. „If you don‘t want to waste much money on buying more disposable paper, than usual put for every family member in your family and mark it with something to know, it‘s yours“ Nora pointed out at the triple shower towel holder with six different colored hand towels with letters from A to F. „Mines C like Vitamine C“_

_„And Alya‘s A, right?“ Chris asked earning a nod from the young adult._

_„Exactly little boy, wanna know the difference between the way I wash my hands compared to your brothers?“ Nora asked, making Chris shrug his shoulders._

_„There are differences?“ Chris asked bewildered making Nora smirk and open the water tap to perform all the same steps Nino taught his brother and before she closed the water tap she ripped from the household a paper off to dry her hands afterward she used the paper to close the water tap and dried the handle of it. „Tada!“_

_„Oh…...technically it could have germs on it from the begin and I land with my clean hands on there…...wow I never realized that“ Nino admitted embarrassed._

_„Don‘t worry, we learn every day from mistakes. The correction is what makes us, who we are“ Nora quoted earning a nod from the two Morrocan. „Come, let‘s eat Pizza“_

* * *

  
  


_Miss Bustier arrived at the Françoise Dupont school with walking a white Papillon dog towards the stairs of the school building and she stopped to pick her dog up and walked into the school heading to the restrooms of the teachers and sat the dog inside the lavatory and demanded it to stay._

_„Good dog“ Miss Buster complimented and grabbed on a white paper and made it wet with a bit of water and grabbed the front paw of the dog to clean it, making the dog growl at her at disliking, what she was doing to the pet. „I know you don‘t like it“ Miss Bustier tried to comfort the dog, then took the next paw, afterward she grabbed the dog with her arm and cleaned the paws from the hind legs, while she held him up afterward she threw the sheet away and made her way up to the classroom, where she after she opened the door she let her dog back on the floor, which made it to the table of her and lied in there on a small dog bed. „Good dog“_

_Miss Bustier felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, afterward, she took the smartphone out to see a missed call from Nathaniel Kurtzberg, one of her students. Miss Bustier pressed the call button, then reached the boy._

_„Good morning Nathaniel?…….Oh you don‘t sound well….Please call your doctor and see, what he says. You know it‘s probably not the best thing to come like this to the school…...get well soon“ Miss Bustier finished the call then sat down on her chair looking at the empty classroom, seeing none of her students had arrived yet. „Maybe this idea with half classes having lessons doesn‘t sound like a bad idea at all“_

  
  


  
  


_Nathaniel lied in his bed in the dark dropping his smartphone down on the ground._

_„Well at least I can sleep“ Nathaniel mentioned closing his eyes sinking his face into his pillow._

  
  


  
  


_Fred Hapréle was in the restroom of the female cleaning the inside of the bowl with a toilet brush, afterward, he smacked with the brush on the inside of the bowl and with his other hand, where he had a red microfiber rag he pressed with it on the toilet button to flush it, while the brush got the product flushed away from the bowl and the brush, leaving it clean. Afterward the man hang the brush back on its hold and cleaned the outside of the bowl with the rag and closed the cover of the toilet and walked out of the cabin dropping the red rag into a plastic bag attached to a red bin. From the other cabin, Armand D‘Argencourt came out too and dropped the same-colored rag into the bin and looked at Fred._

_„That was the last one“ Armand answered. „When is the next time?“_

_„After the big break“ Fred answered, then watched Armand going to remove his gloves, then Fred moved his index finger ordering the man to stop, which gazed at the housekeeper. „Wait, I show you how it‘s done correctly“_

_„Sure“_

_Fred placed his hand on the middle of his covered wrist, then removed his nitrile-free gloves off his hands by grabbing with the right hand, afterward with the other glove he placed his finger from the free hand under the glove, where it covered his skin and he pulled the glove out and threw it away into the trash bag of the car._

_„Ah now I see, I always grabbed with my bare hand on the outside“ Armand realized and copied Mylene‘s father‘s instruction, afterward Fred used his elbow to press on the dispenser of the hand sanitizer from their cleaning trolley and used the gel-like liquid to spread it around his hands and waist similarly covering the same parts of the hands as done with regular handwashing. Armand did the same copying his steps to sanitize his hands, afterward, Fred took the trolley out, while Armand grabbed from a trolley with double buckets and wrung the mop on the gray bucket and entered into the restroom to begin mopping the cabins of the toilets._

  
  


_Marinette enters into her parent's apartment to encounter her mother eating an apple, then Marinette passed by her mother and waved at the woman._

_„Hey maman,“ Marinette greeted opening the water tap in the kitchen to wash her hands. „It‘s so strange when we can‘t hug or kiss each other, because of the social distancing“_

_„I know, what you mean sweetie“ Sabine agreed with the mother. „Uncle Wang Cheng‘s restaurant got closed because two of his workers had caught the virus and they didn‘t tell him about it“_

_„Oh really?“ Marinette asked shocked._

_„He got so angry at them, cause because of them he lost his restaurant and he made sure to organize a few times a year a hygiene course at the work for them, but not all were aware of what could happen“_

_„It‘s awful, what happened there in your country maman,“ Marinette confessed. „Now we really should value and put more effort in washing the hands, before dinner, after arriving home from somewhere. We never know, what we can get on our hands“_

_„That‘s correct, Marinette“_

  
  


_Inside a pharmacy, Lila stood behind a red line waiting for her turn and after the person in front of her left, she approached the counter, where it was now protected with a large plexiglass, except down it had a rectangle cut, similar to the ticket office and Lila approached the counter standing behind the next warning line._

_„Hi I would like to have a cream or a salve against this“ Lila said showing the back of her hands, which were red. „I don‘t know, I‘ve been doing the same things every day,“_

_„This might be from washing your hands a lot. Lately because of the pandemic everyone is washing their hands more times a day and longer and with the time it ruins, the conservation on your skin and it causes you irritation, red skin, and these minor cuts you have here and there“ The blonde behind the counter told the brunette. „I have the perfect cream for you…..have you got any allergies to substances I should know?“ The woman asked seeing Lila shake her head. „Good, I‘ll be right back,“_

_A few moments later the pharmacist brought a tube and showed it to Lila._

_„This is for daily use. You put it at least two times a day, best before you go to sleep and before you leave the house or use your hands for anything. If you want I‘ve got cotton gloves for you to use it“_

_„Yes, I‘d like to have the size M“ Lila asked then the woman opened a drawer behind her and took out a pair of gloves wrapped up in plastic and placed it on the table in front of her._

_„That will be 6 Euros and 57 cents,“ The pharmacist announced, then Lila took out a yellow card from her wallet and held it up. „I pay it with the card“_

_„Sure“ The blonde answered. „It‘s the best thing to do because the money has landed in everyone‘s hands over the time and we don‘t know, where people have been with their hands before,“_

_„That really does sound worrying at some point. I never had something with cash or the coins, but during this situation, that really makes me think differently“ Lila admitted a little tensed about the thought of the current coins and bills she had in her wallet. Lila held the card over the wireless symbol and it asked her to remove the card and the cash register of the pharmacist printed out the ticket._

_„What‘s also new on almost all banks is, that you can pay without your code until 80 euros“_

_„Oh I didn‘t hear about that“ Lila mentioned putting her card back, then grabbed the plastic bag of the pharmacist. „Thank you!“_

_„Bye, until next time“_

  
  


_Adrien sat in his bedroom on his chair face timing with his cousin Felix Graham de Vanily._

_„I was so excited to see you again Felix, but thanks to the pandemic my dad doesn‘t even let me go out“ Adrien mentioned sad._

_„You know cousin, you‘re supposed to stay at home unless you have to go to school or to the doctor, but it‘s for the good of humanity. Have you seen how many people died?“_

_„I do, it‘s just sad. I feel like it changed back to how it was before“_  
_„Be happy that you can go to school. In Switzerland, for example, some people are demonstrating against the lockdown, because of reasons I don‘t even understand“_

_„But they‘re breaking the social distance“_

_„Yeah and because of those types of persons, that go out like them or just ignore those warnings will just put other peoples in risk, that have to go to work and what happens then, when those people out there get the virus and don‘t even know it and spread it around? More people land in the hospital. They get overflown and you know why many died in the hospital?“_

_„Because they weren‘t enough staff and places for the infected persons?“_

_„Yes and in some cases, doctors will have to decide between people, who should live of not. That‘s one of the hardest things you have to do as a doctor and worse it turns for the families of the rejected patients,“_

_„This really sounds worse than it is“ Adrien admitted._

_„I mean in Luxembourg you only can leave the house for work or for the doctor. Food shopping will be organized by other people. Otherwise, you get punished, if you get caught and don‘t have a written permission, that you‘re allowed to get somewhere,“_

_„Yeah they‘re really strict“ Adrien agreed. „I feel like some people like to abuse at some points“ Adrien mentioned earning a nod from his cousin. „Well at least I can go to school and see some of my classmates. We have now all classes split up and I‘m wondering, who‘s going to be there on the same hours as me“_

_„Good question“ Felix replied._

  
  


  
  


_Luka and Juleka stood together inside the bus near the exit of the vehicle looking during the trip out of the door at the Seine, where soon they would pass across their houseboat. Luka‘s felt his nose itch, then frowned trying to ignore the need to scratch, then heard his sister chuckle and he looked down at the raven-haired girl._

_„What‘s so funny Jule?“ The older brother asked._

_„I know when you do that you‘re itchy and trying to not itch yourself“ Juleka answered._

_„Well I had accidentally place my hand on the bar here as the bus made a stop at the traffic lights so, I have to hold it on, until I washed my hands“ Luka pointed out. „You know the face is the point, where you could get infected quickly. You don‘t know, that you have bacterias on your hand, then you scratch yourself on the nose, mouth or eyes and in a few days, you might have got a cold or something“_

_„What about your guitar?“ Juleka asked making Luka laugh._

_„I don‘t think it‘s a proper object to use it“ The brother answered. „If it works, I can use my arm, if unlucky I can‘t even reach it with my arm“ Luka mentioned trying to scratch himself with the end of his shoulder, but he couldn‘t reach it to 100%, making the sister giggle._

_„We‘re home in five minutes. Just hold on“_

  
  


  
  


  
  


_„Atcho!“ Chloé sneezed as she sat on the couch in her hall of her father‘s hotel and on the other couch sat Sabrina reading a book. Chloé then grabbed a tissue, she had in her pocket, then Sabrina shrieked as she saw she had an used tissue with her._

_„No Chloé! You only have to use it one time and throw it away. You used that one other time“ Sabrina warned, then Chloé looked around and walked across the hall to the exit to the reception hall, where a trash bin stood and Chloé threw her used tissue into the can._

_„I‘ve got here a new pack if you want“ Sabrina mentioned earning a nod from the blonde._

_„I will ask Jean, if he can get me a tea“ Chloé said walking out at the reception hall, then she saw Tomoe Tsurugi sitting on a chair and her daughter holding a sheet on her hands translating it to her mother. „Oh my god, it‘s the virus in person!“ Chloé shouted getting Kagami‘s attention, which wasn‘t amused by the girl‘s attitude._

_„Hey you can‘t just say that to someone, just because the person is from Asian descendant“ A voice said and Chloé looked back to see, it was her butler._

_„Sorry I‘m not used in seeing her here“ Chloé answered. „I should have kept that in my mind or not say it at all, right Jean?“_

_„Yes mademoiselle“ Jean answered with a nod._

_„Jean you know my test got negative from the doctor and only got a regular cold. Could I get a tea, that would make me feel better?“_

_„Sure and I‘ll make your favorite“ The butler answered. „And I would offer you and your friend should go up to your apartment to not spread your cold. It‘s not that virus everyone is feared of, but it would be a good deed from your side“ Jean told the blonde which nodded._

_„I will Jean“_

  
  


_At the Tsurugi‘s Kagami‘s mother folded the sheet together as her daughter had given it back to the woman._

_„45 years and this is the very first time I experience something like this“ Tomoe said earning a nod from Kagami._

_„It is a serious business, that‘s why we should all focus on all the info on this prescription. Only if we all show solidary with everyone and follow this from the public health organization we will reduce the number of infections until the virus disappears or is cured“_

_„I wonder how long this is going to take“_

_„I‘m here for you, mother,“ Kagami mentioned. „We‘re all in this together“_  
  
  


  
  


_„We‘re in this together“ Clara Nightingale stood in front of a retirement home wearing a mask and at the terrace of the building sat two seniors looking out of the terrasse at the woman, which held a microphone in her hands. „Not only are people over 65 risk patients under all these citizens in Paris and all over the world are younger people that could be risk patients too, because of a weak immune system or having a specific disease. This is why we have to be distant on the outside, cause we don‘t know it,“_

  
  


  
  


_„I Jagged Stone, I feel more tensed about this situation, than anyone else, cause my assistant lies at the moment at the intensive unit because of it and this is very worrying and unsupportable to feel when you can‘t even see her again. This is why I introduce you to those shirts here“ Jagged Stone opened the box, that lied on the bed of his hotel room and took out a shirt with the sentence **This person is a risk patient. Please respect my distance.** The profit made with these shirts will be donated to hospitals and labors in France to help fight this virus“_

  
  


  
  


_„If you feel worried about this or have any question, call the new hotline under this number, that will be blend in. I Nadja Charmack have used it and I feel much better and informed“ Nadja said during her air for the TV1 channel._

  
  


_„Not only the citizens have to hold themselves on this, but also the superheroes of Paris, “ A senior in a Hawaiian shirt said sitting on a massage table of his store._

  
  


  
  


_„We‘re here dear citizens, we may not be doctors or nurses, but we will keep an eye over the city and help out, whenever it is necessary“ Ladybug said, standing on the roof of a building._

  
  


_„Your favorite pussycat is also around Paris to spread the meows and don‘t forget if your kitty cat comes back from the outside to clean his paws and the same with your dogs“ Cat Noir said grabbing a tiger kitten, which moved his paw almost scratching the superhero. „No, you can‘t just hurt your daddy….“_

  
  


_„Make sure you take good care of your hands, because if you wash your hands a lot you may ruin the barrier of your hands and little cuts and tears appear on your skin like we‘ve got her on Mr. Bruel‘s hands“ The snake-themed superhero Viperion said showing the hands of the tall teenager. „Be sure to use hand cream or in Ivan‘s case a special creme to fix the injury and you‘ll have very soft hands like Mr. Anciel here“ Viperion announced pointing at the hands of the boy with the covered head._

  
  


_„Be aware, that many people out here may not always follow the instructions and not all will listen to you if they advise you, so if someone doesn‘t hold enough distance to you, just leave that person alone“ Ryuko said as she stood next to Jean Duparc, which was using his smartphone and walked to the middle of the bus, where Monkey King sat and noticed Ryuko and got up to give her his hand. „No Monkey King, we can‘t touch each other“_

_„Right, let‘s do the feet shake“ Monkey King suggested holding his left leg up for Ryuko to hit it with hers._

  
  


_„If you don‘t like the feet shake, there are a few various options like the namaste“ Pegasus said coming from behind another seat in the bus and put his hands together and bowed down to Monkey King, which copied the horse-themed superhero._

_„And Pegasus, there is also the Japanese way without using the hands like this“ Monkey King said bowing down along with Pegasus._

_„I‘ve seen between men patting on the shoulder“_

_„Yeah I do that with my dad“_

_„And if you feel like you don‘t want to touch anyone, you can always wink at them or do the ones with the bowing, if it makes feel you safer,“_

_„Yeah“_

  
  


  
  


_„I hope you could learn anything about to help yourself and everyone around you“ Rena Rouge said, which stood at the Trocadero and looked behind her to an illusion of her that gave two kids a sheet with informations, making them squeal, afterward a pigeon passed over the illusion putting its claws on the ears of the illusion making it disappear along with the kids and the pigeon felt on the ground and moved his head in confusion and flew away making the tan-skinned superhero chuckle._

_„If you forget something, you all receive per mail one of these sheets here like Rena had shown and in case you lost it or don‘t have one, you can download it on the internet for free“_

  
  


  
  


_„Like Clara and a few others said, We‘re all in this together and only together we can reduce the virus and in the end defeat it when the necessary serum exists. In case you don‘t want to read that brochure, that my superhero colleagues showed you, just type on the internet for the miraculous covid19 special with special guests and you can see it again. Don‘t forget to like and subscribe for more. Buzz out“_

_„All of us matter, “ All the students, adults, and superheroes said appearing on the screen on small icons, which was spread all over the display of the video, then the video turned white and a sentence in black appeared._

**„This was a production of the TV1 with the sponsoring of the following brands:"** A male voice announced

  
  


At the classroom of Caline Bustier she sat alone at her desk in front of the computer having a video conference with her class to do her lessons online.

„I wish you kids could all be here watching it, but I‘ve sent you all the link and I hope you liked it how it turned out“ Miss Bustier said looking at the screen of her laptop to see all her students, that are logged in.

„We‘re glad we could do all this project“ Marinette said from her room on.

„I agree“ Adrien answered along with Nino, Alya and Chloé.

„Out of all these scenes, Nath playing sick was the best“ Kim said making Nathaniel, roll his eyes making Miss Bustier grin as she saw the two‘s icons were right next to each other.

„Kim! Why haven‘t you brought the trash outside?“ A voice yelled making Kim turn red and the rest of the class laugh.

„Mom!?!?!“

„Man these online lessons are going to be hilarious“ Nino said while the rest of the class laughed as Kim had disappeared to finish his task.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done with this in five hours, but apparently it were eight. I got carried away and was actually enjoying to write this.
> 
> So this is one possible way, they could have done the video. It may have gone a little longer than the one they have, but it‘s more informative than the actual one. (Also this probably sounds more mature, than child-properly) But I think it‘s fine and I tried my best to take non-mentioned things into the fic like the various handshakes or the hand sanitizing. I hope you enjoyed reading this and maybe you learned something new/different from what you know. I also had a few hygiene courses because I work at the healthcare and that‘s why I know a lot and got a little ranty because of the lack of informations in the special.


End file.
